Captain Jack Harkness meets the 11th Doctor
by FrozenElphaba
Summary: The Doctor meets Captain Jack Harkness again but he wasn't intending on it.
1. Chapter 1

**Captain Jack Harkness meets the 11th Doctor**

* * *

><p><strong>This story is dedicated to The First Female of the LEP who, after writing amazing stories, asked when I was going to write one of my own. so here it is<strong>

* * *

><p>All was quiet in the TARDIS. The Doctor sat was on the stairs of his beloved ship adjusting his sonic screwdriver when the whole console room shock violently. The Doctor fell down the stairs dropping his sonic screwdriver on his way down.<p>

"What have you done?" he spoke to his ship as started getting back onto his feet.

"Well what do we have here then?" A familiar voice came from the other side of the console room. The Doctor straightened his bowtie then climbed up the stairs he had fallen down a minute ago.

"What are you…I mean how did you…" the Doctor started.

"Hello to you to Doctor," said the man. He was wearing a long grey coat and he had dark brown hair.

The Doctor just stared at him wanting answers.

"How did I get here Doctor? Well after you left me in Cardiff I decided that life was to boring there so I came here." He replied.

"Yes," The Doctor said impatiently "but how?"

"Well…I bumped into a friend of yours Doctor, River Song, and I told her how important it was for me to come and see you and she gave me her vortex manipulator. Unfortunately she forgot to mention that it hadn't used in a while, so I made a bit of a crash landing." He looked at the Doctor as he finished his story, "Sorry about that by the way." he added looking at how mad the Doctor was.

"Hello Captain Jack Harkness." Said the Doctor with a smile on his face he walked up to Jack. Jack looked at the Doctors hand, took it and pulled him into a hug.

"It's good to see you Doctor. I like the new look the tweed jacket, the mad hair and the bowtie" replied Jack letting the Doctor Escape from the hug.

"Bowties are cool" stated the Doctor.

"No they're not" Argued Jack.

"Yes they are." the Doctor argued.

"Fine whatever you say." Jack said putting up his hands up in surrender. "So….What shall we do? Where shall we go first?" asked Jack walking around the console completing a full circle looking at the new design before joining the Doctor once more.

"Well first Mr Jack Harkness,"Said the Doctor looking at Jacks cheery face, "you are going to help me find my sonic screwdriver." The Doctor smiled, tapped Jack on the shoulder and went to start searching for his trusty tool. The huge smile that had been on Jacks face had now disappeared. He sighed and decided to follow the Doctor down the stairs and help him find his sonic screwdriver.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Jack Harkness meets the 11th Doctor

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>They must have been searching for hours, well according to Jack they were, the Doctor was still searching Jack had given up after a couple of minutes. Jack was sat on the stairs, the Doctor had fell down earlier, as bored as anyone could get.<p>

"Have you found it yet?" Jack asked the Doctor impatiently with his head in his hands.

"Nope," the Doctor replied, still searching for his sonic screwdriver.

"What about now?"

"Not yet"

"Can't we find it later?"

"You can't stop being annoying can you? I bet you wouldn't even last for 10 seconds without being annoying, scrap that you're the king of annoying." The Doctor stopped searching and walked over to Jack. "So are you going to help me find the sonic screwdriver or are you just going to sit there looking like you don't belong here."

"Hang on. It's your screwdriver not mine"

"Are you forgetting that thanks to you, King of annoying, I dropped my sonic screwdriver and now It's your fault we're, well I am searching for it." The Doctor decided there was nothing better to do so he went back to searching.

"Hang on Doctor" Jack walked over to the Time Lord.

The Doctor faced Jack.

"If I find it I get to stay here until I decide to go and I get to pick where we go next." Jack said whilst spinning a gold object, like a baton, in his hand.

"Okay. Fine." Replied the Doctor point at Jack, "but I'll find it first as it wouldn't be fair if you found it first as I'm the only one that has been looking for the..." he paused to look at his watch, "the past half hour."

A huge grin appeared on Jacks face "I wouldn't be too sure on that one Doctor"

The Doctor realised what the gold object that Jack was holding.

"How did you…" Jack just smiled. "I hate you." The Doctor stated and held out his hand to receive the sonic.

"No you don't Doctor but it was quite funny watching you rushing around the place." Jack laughed and placed the screwdriver in the palm of the Doctors hand. As soon as the Doctor got hold of it he rushed up the stairs and started hitting buttons on the TARDIS console.

"Here we go" The Doctor smiled and looked at jack.

"Hang on Doctor"

"What for?"

"Well I get to decide where we go"

"Oh yeah" the Doctor said coming to a halt in front of Jack, trying to think of an excuse. Then he saw the vortex manipulator still strapped to his wrist, "But first we have to return that vortex manipulator to River." The Doctor started piloting the TARDIS and Jack sighed and sat on the top stair.

"We'll get there in the end" muttered Jack.


End file.
